


Seeker

by blakefancier



Series: Harry/Sirius series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius keeps a candle burning for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeker

Sirius kept a candle burning on his night-table. In the dark, the decayed walls of his bedroom reminded him of Azkaban. Care had to be taken--nightmares lurked in black corners. And he was trapped, imprisoned within the ruins of his family home.

The only moments of light, of freedom, were when Harry crawled into bed with him.

The warm, slight body pressing against him, solid amidst the back-drop of shadow and memory. Harry's head fitting against his shoulder or neck. So close that he could press his mouth to Harry's skin and sample the clean taste of boy-sweat.

Not only familiar, but pure. No taint of a twelve year absence, of suspicion and sex fraught with anger.

Just Harry anchoring him to reality, to the here and now. Just pressing his lips against warm, soft skin, licking Harry sternum and then sucking a nipple between his teeth. Time was marked out in kisses and hands, rough from Quidditch, stroking his face.

Reality was whispering Harry's name before slipping sweaty fingers into his body. It was Harry's groan as he arched his head back, offering his pulse to Sirius's mouth. And Sirius pressing his lips to the side of Harry's neck, licking and biting the flesh, leaving a mark, until Harry tightened around his fingers. Until Harry came and fell back against the bed in satisfaction.

It was the languid motion of Harry spreading his thighs, then closing them to create a haven for Sirius's cock.

He softened the nightmare of memories by devouring Harry's mouth, kissing innocence from soft, pink lips. And running his hands through wild hair, he would come between Harry's thighs.

Afterward, he would cradle Harry close, listening to his own breath.

When dawn chased away the shadows, he would relax his hold and Harry would dress and go back to his own room. And when the door closed behind Harry, Sirius would sit up, blow out the candle, and get ready for the day.


End file.
